


It's a Kind of Magic

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: beacon_hills, Fanmix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Fanmix for my Magic Square on my Beacon Hills Creative Bingo Card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Kind of Magic

It's a Kind of Magic (Mini Fanmix)

 

A Kind of Magic // Queen

_One dream, one soul, one prize_   
_One goal, one golden glance of what should be_   
  


Magic // B.o.B

_I got the magic in me_   
_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_   
_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

 

Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic // Sting & The Police

_Do I have to tell the story_   
_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met?_   
_It's a big enough umbrella_   
_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

[Full Download Here](https://mega.co.nz/#!9ppnxb5K!dnQX22g5gm77RN6sObV4BWyrH1ZaJOvyimICdiy8CoY)


End file.
